


Love, and Other Four Letter Words

by AlmostSilent



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sort of 4+1, based on prompt, fluffy nonsense, he's just a poor smol egg, insecure eggsy, sort of, who doesn't know he's loveable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostSilent/pseuds/AlmostSilent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Established relationship fic. Harry says "I love you" first and Eggsy doesn't know what to do. He's not used to serious relationships or maybe to actually meaning it when he says he loves someone, at least, not the way he'd mean it with Harry. </p><p>(Or: Harry says the L-word, Eggsy's past has affected him more than he knows, but it's all fluffy and sweet so there's that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, and Other Four Letter Words

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in the Kingsman fandom, although I've been an avid reader since pretty much the second after I finished watching the movie when it first came out. Also this is a different style to anything I've ever written before, so I'm really unsure about it.
> 
> Not beta'd any mistakes are my own and I apologise, feel free to point them out so I can fix it. You can find the prompt at the Kingsman kinkmeme [here.](http://dressing-room3.livejournal.com/405.html?thread=118933#t118933) And yes, you might catch that I started this just over a year ago. I'm terrible.

**i. love**

Harry throws the words out so easily, and so casually that it takes Eggsy several long seconds to actually realise what Harry has said. One second Eggsy is making Harry laugh with his over the top impression of the particularly-up-himself politician he'd had to interact with on his latest mission, and the next Harry is wiping the laughter tears from his eyes and saying 'God I do love you' easy as you like.

Eggsy is fucking speechless is what he is.

"You what?" he finally says a little dumbly, all trace of laughter gone from his demeanour. 

"I said I love you Eggsy, do keep up," and Harry, the fucking twat has the nerve to roll his eyes, like Eggsy is the ridiculous one here.

"No ya don't," Eggsy counters easily with a shrug. Ready to literally and metaphorically shrug the whole thing off.

"Of course I do," and Harry's eyebrows are furrowed and he finally looks a little perturbed. "Why would I lie about something like that?"

"I'm not saying you's lying," and it's Eggsy's turn to roll his eyes now, "just, it's a thing people say, ain't it? Doesn't mean they actually mean it though, do it?"

"And why would you think I do not mean it when I say it?"

"Well, cause there's no one in this whole rotten world what loves me, is there? I'm what they call the unloveable sort. So it's alright ya know, you ain't gotta love me or nuffin'. I ain’t expectin’ you to say it."

And Harry, for the first time since Eggsy met him, looks honestly fucking speechless.

**ii. coat**

Eggsy was sort of expecting everything to continue on as normal after that little conversation. As normal as anything can be with two spies in a relationship at any rate. But, well, it seems Harry didn’t get that memo.

He didn’t start saying ‘I love you’ at the end of every sentence or anything. Didn’t even say it all that often really, despite the fact that Eggsy sort of thought the older man definitely wanted to. The way he would sometimes literally bite his lip to keep his words in check was sort of a clue there.

He’d say it when Eggsy got back from a particularly dangerous mission, a little banged up but mostly fine. The words exhaled against Eggsy’s neck as Harry clung to him, despite what Eggsy was pretty sure were at least three bruised ribs. Eggsy didn’t even roll his eyes, whatever Harry needed to do to feel better, it didn’t really matter to him, they were just words after all.

But no, that wasn’t the weird part. The weird part was how...attentive and affectionate Harry had become. Not to say he wasn’t before, Harry was always calling him by some endearment or other, was a right cuddler in bed at night and all that. But lately he was just...more.

The first time Eggsy really noticed it was a couple of days after their conversation about the L-word. Eggsy was going out to meet Roxy for lunch because that’s what they usually did when their days off coincided. He was almost out the door when Harry stopped him.

“It’s chilly out there, and it looks like it might rain later,” Harry said in that gently chiding voice he had. “Here, take a coat.”

And Harry actually put the damn coat on him, which was nice, every opportunity to have Harry’s hands on him was nice. But...it was odd is all. Harry didn’t usually fuss this much. And definitely not about something as trivial as whether or not Eggsy was wearing a bleedin’ coat. But despite his slight paranoid suspicion Eggsy just shrugged it off and gave Harry a light kiss before thanking him and heading out to meet Roxy.

Little did he know that the incident with the coat was only the beginning. He hadn’t yet realised that his older lover was definitely up to something. But maybe in this instance it would be kind of a wonderful thing.

**iii. kiss**

After the coat incident, Eggsy started noticing the little things more and more. Harry was more physically affectionate than before, the small things like a hand on his back or shoulder or arm, standing pressed up against his back as they worked together in the kitchen. Harry was even wrapping Eggsy in his arms when they sat together on the sofa watching telly. Honestly, Eggsy was loving it. Harry’s touch had always affected him, whether it was sending a jolt of electricity through him or a comforting warmth that seemed to scream ‘safety’. So Eggsy wasn’t going to complain about having Harry’s hands on him more than usual.

Still, the touches were reserved for when they were in private, at least at first. Since the beginning of their relationship there had been clear lines between home and work. At home Harry was Harry, the sweet, caring lover, at work he was Arthur, the strict, as-detached-as-possible boss. They’d never really discussed it as such, it was just one of those things they’d wordlessly agreed on. Whatever was going on with Harry that had changed how he acted at home, Eggsy was pretty much certain that it wouldn’t have any impact on their interactions at work. It only took a little while for him to be proven wrong on that count.

They were in Merlin’s ‘tech-cave’ for a mission briefing. Usually something like that would be reserved solely for the round-table, and Merlin didn’t particularly like people being in his inner sanctum, but it was something of a time-sensitive issue. A time-sensitive issue involving a terrorist plot and possible explosives at the British Embassy in Dubai. It had everyone a little tense and on edge. Which is why Eggsy and Roxy were stood with Harry, watching some grainy CCTV footage on Merlin’s screen, while the man himself was doing something-or-other on another screen to his left.

“As you can see, the quality of the footage makes it hard to get a positive ID on our terrorists,” Harry explained as they watched the black and white feed, “but the insignia on their van is very clearly visible, and tells us that whoever these men are, they’re members of the group known locally as the Partisans of Sharia, and as far as we can tell have been expanding from Yemen for the last six months or so.”

The CCTV footage, as low-quality as it was, showed several men unloading a van with rather suspicious looking cargo. Black duffel bags and a few crates were pulled out, but it was impossible to tell what was inside them.

“We were able to pick up on some intelligence that indicated that these men were planning an attack of some kind in the city,” Harry had possibly never looked quite so grave, “an hour ago we managed to learn that the attack would be on the British Embassy and would happen tonight. Unfortunately that is all the information we have so far.”

And so the plan obviously was to get Eggsy and Roxy to Dubai with one of them going into the Embassy and the other guarding and checking the perimeter. Naturally they flipped a coin for it. 

But the strange part was that before Harry left to go and do whatever it was Arthur needed to do, he pulled Eggsy barely to the side.

“You will be careful.” It was more of an order than anything, but it was still sweet enough to have Eggsy grinning.

“‘Course, ‘m always careful,” he winked.

Harry of course huffed and rolled his eyes, as was expected of him, but then he smiled that fond smile, and then he just. He just straight up kissed Eggsy. Right there in front of Merlin and Roxy. At work. Just, planted one on him. 

Eggsy was stunned, not too stunned to kiss back mind, but stunned all the same.

“I’ll see you when you get back,” was all Harry said before striding out of Merlin’s sanctum like nothing had just happened.

**iv. food**

The next real notion of something being different happened on a lazy Sunday morning. It was a nice morning too, with the added bonus of a lie-in. Given that spies didn’t exactly keep regular office hours, it wasn’t always a given that Sundays would be days-off, but it was always nice when both he and Harry could spend a proper lazy Sunday together.

This particular morning Eggsy woke up to an interesting smell, though it took his over-slept brain a few minutes to realise anything was wrong at all. The first thing he noticed was that Harry wasn’t in bed, which was multiple levels of unacceptable in Eggsy’s opinion, so he was slightly pouting. But then the smell hit him. Harry was obviously making breakfast, but there was something slightly off with the smell. Eggsy couldn’t put his finger on what it was until Harry himself opened the door with a breakfast tray in his arms.

The tray itself was laden with the usual suspects: a nice glass of orange juice, toast buttered just the way he liked it, scrambled eggs and crispy bacon. With one addition, which explained the out of place smell.

“Harry, is that a homemade croissant? Please tell me you didn’t attempt pastry again,” Eggsy tried to hide his wince. See, while Harry was a decent cook, he was not in any way shape or form, a baker. Harry’s style of cooking was more about loosely following a recipe and winging the rest, which doesn’t work in baking where the measurements and steps to follow are so precise. Eggsy was understandably concerned then at the croissant on his plate.

“Actually it’s the the Jus-Rol one that comes in a can, all I had to do was roll each one up and pop it in the oven,” Harry gave a sheepish smile. With the tray on Eggsy’s lap, Harry now nudged the plate towards him, “I know how much you like fresh croissants though, and while I’m sure this one won’t be as nice as the ones you get from the bakery near work, well it’s the thought that counts and I thought you’d like it.”

“I do,” Eggsy admitted after a bite of the still-warm pastry. While Harry was right in that it wasn’t quite up to the standard of his favourite bakery, it definitely meant more having been made by Harry. 

**v. show**

It was two months after the L-bomb was dropped for the first time that things changed again. Honestly it was a surprise it didn’t happen sooner. Eggsy had kept quiet about all the little gifts, and the compliments and the random middle of the week romantic dinners, but then this happened, and suddenly Eggsy couldn’t keep his silence.

“You redecorated your whole place!” Eggsy felt like Harry wasn’t quite grasping the situation. Mostly he couldn’t get over his shock or his confusion.

Eggsy had just come back home after a mission that was more waiting around than anything else, which was somehow worse than a mission where he never gets a break. But see he was looking forward to coming home to his boyfriend and a nice cup of tea and relaxing. He was not expecting that the entire house would look so....different. He’d only been gone four days.

“Yes, well you made that comment about Mr Pickle and it got me to thinking,” Harry shrugged. He shrugged! Honestly. “You’ve been living with me for nearly four months now and yet there really wasn’t much of you here, so I thought it would be prudent to redecorate to something that was in both of our tastes.”

He said it all so simply, like it was just logic, like he couldn’t understand why Eggsy was having such a strong reaction. 

“I don’t. I don’t know what to say to that. I don’t understand you at all,” Eggsy sighed.

“Oh darling, I told you, I love you,” Harry smiled softly at him. “And I know that for whatever reason you have trouble believing those words, so I decided the only thing for it was to show you. After all, it’s as they say, actions speak louder than words.”

And oh. That was. Well that explained some things didn’t it. And Eggsy thought he might be crying but he couldn’t be too sure because he was just a little overwhelmed all of a sudden. 

And with Harry’s arms around him, hushing him and saying soothing nonsense, with tears free falling down his face, there was only one thing Eggsy could say to that.

“I love you too, you barmy sod.”

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading, and you can find me at [tumblr](http://almostsilent.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/almostsilent) <3


End file.
